scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Aiur
Aiur is the homeworld of the protoss. It the third planet from the yellow star that it orbits -- with one more orbiting the star even further away. Aiur is orbited by one moon, called Saalok. The strength of the psionic energies were so great on this planet, that a psionic matrix extended from Aiur across most of the Koprulu Sector. The protoss were able to use these energies not just for their own psionic abilities but to power their technology. Aiur itself is not a quiet planet. The many seas are dangerous to traverse, and tremendous storms are known to rise up from nowhere and disappear just as quickly. The atmosphere is heavier than that of Earth, but humans are able to survive on its surface without the protection of suits. History Aiur was engineered by the xel'naga to help craft the protoss into beings with perfect Purity of Form. After this experiment failed, however, the protoss began to fight amongst themselves -- devastating the land masses of the planet. This period is known as the Aeon of Strife, and ended only when Khas found the khaydarin crystals. This discovery led to a golden age, where the protoss flourished. Aiur became the capital of the Protoss Empire. This age was darkened, only briefly, by psionic storms accidentally unleashed across the planet by the Dark Templar before they were banished by the Conclave. It was not until 3100 CE that any true threat came to Aiur. It was in this year that the Zerg Swarm invaded -- using khaydarin crystals to allow the Overmind itself to physically manifest on the planet. The protoss battled valiantly against the Zerg, with the aid of Raynor's Raiders, and ultimately succeeded in destroying the Overmind. Unfortunately, this left the Zerg on the planet running rampant and uncontrolled. The protoss were ultimately forced to flee the planet to Shakuras. Two factions -- the Taldarim and Shel'na Kryhas -- were left behind. Eventually the Zerg on Aiur stopped fighting each other and stopped spawning. It was soon revealed that the Taldarim were being controlled by an immensely powerful Dark Archon. This discovery led to fighting between the remaining protoss, and led forces under the control of Sarah Kerrigan to arrive at the planet. As a result, Aiur fell fully under Kerrigan's control -- albeit only briefly. In 3106 CE, the Daelaam began an effort to reclaim Aiur for the protoss. By this time the Zerg on the planet were under no control, and were simply savage -- if extremely dangerous -- animals. The invasion progressed with a massive force of protoss arriving on the planet. It became clear, however, that a greater danger than the Zerg was arising -- Amon, the last of the xel'naga, was coming. Amon's forced -- corrupted protoss, zerg, and hybrids of the two species -- fought against them long enough to allow Amon to form a new host body. The combined efforts of the Zerg, protoss, and humans were finally able to defeat Amon. With this finally accomplished, and protoss once more in control of their homeworld, they began to rebuild a new society which embraced both the Khala and the Dark Templar. Locations Orbital * Saalok Native Life Sentient Species * Protoss Fauna * Bengalaas * Crab Beetles * Kal-taar * Kwah-kai * Lombad * Mai-lur * Omhara * Urubu * Several other avian and aquatic species Flora * Alavash * Sammuro Fruit * Shuwark Trees Source Aiur is derived from Starcraft. Aiur Category:Koprulu Sector Category:A Category:Planets